Cupid's Traps
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Two of Mulder and Scully's friends plot to bring them together...
1. Speak Low If You Speak Love

Scully sat in _Mulder's_ seat behind what she still considered to be _Mulder's_ desk and worked on a report that Skinner had asked her to get in by 5. It had been several long months working down here on her own, but she had become used to the solitude and had tried to convince herself that she appreciated the opportunity to get some work done...without those constant interruptions from her easily excitable partner.

She still felt some anger, but she had pushed that down deep inside, into the same place that she hid her vulnerability, her loneliness…and the _other_ feelings that Scully had only recently even dared to name.

She stood and looked up through the window-light at the bright blue sky and swore that she could almost feel the heat radiate through the protective glass.

Had it really been almost _six_ months?

Six months since Mulder had accepted an undercover assignment and disappeared without even saying goodbye.

The letter didn't count, she had found it lying in an office draw a few days after he had left and in a fit of temper ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. After a calming walk down to a nearby coffee shop, Scully had returned to the office with every intention of reclaiming it from the trash…but the receptacle had been emptied and in her absence the letter had been lost.

Within a week Scully had convinced herself that the letter would have contained nothing more than a half-hearted apology for leaving without saying goodbye and a promise to see her as soon as practically possible. She appreciated the thought; at least he had briefly considered her feelings before making the decision to leave.

Sitting back down at _his_ desk Scully continued to work.

A little over an hour later she was startled by a knock at the door. AD Skinner walked in without invitation - as had become habit in recent months.

"I guess I could have called down, but for some reason I felt the need to tell you in person…" Skinner started with an uncharacteristic hint of excitement in his voice.

Scully's heart started to beat a little faster. It seemed likely that the news was about Mulder, but Skinner didn't seem like a concerned or reticent messenger. In fact, his obvious excitement left her having to fight to control her own emotions.

 _"Mulder?"_ She asked nervously.

"The case is closed. Well to be specific, Mulder has _closed_ the case…saving several peoples lives in the process from what I hear. He's on his way home and should be back in D.C. by this evening." Skinner smiled, "It seems like Mulder is quite the hero, he's even credited with saving the lives of a couple of fellow agents."

Scully trying to control her inner excitement and covered her pride with an eye roll, "Oh yes, Agent Mulder the _hero._ Disappears without a word and then no doubt expects us all to celebrate his return...like a _prince_ returning from war."

Skinner chuckled, "Oh come on Dana, we know better than anyone that you've missed him, and don't even try to tell me that you aren't pleased to hear that he's _safe_ and on his way home."

Skinner pushed Scully, suspecting what was in her heart even if she was too pride to admit it. They had become closer in the last few months, partly due to Scully's reliance on him at work…but mostly since he had started dating her friend Ellen. Ellen had been divorced for a couple of years and had met _Walter_ at a party through a mutual friend. Scully had been unsure about their relationship at first but once she had seen how happy Ellen was, and how well Skinner got on with her godson Trent, she had quickly become used to the idea…even if news of their recent engagement had come as rather a shock.

" _Home…_ an interesting term considering he left so easily and without even saying goodbye," Scully said kicking herself at how sulky she sounded, even to her own ears.

Skinner shook his head sadly, "Come on Dana, I've told you that Mulder asked to speak to you…by all accounts he almost _begged._ But he knew how sensitive this case was and he also knew that by even attempting to contact you he would be putting himself and _you_ in grave danger."

"I know…I know…we've been over all this before." Scully sighed with resignation as she closed her books and turned in her chair to look back out at the sun.

"Special Agent Giddens said that you were the first one he asked for in hospital Dana, the _only one_ …" Skinner assured her.

Scully spun around on full alert, "He was in the _hospital?_ What were his injuries? How long did…"

Skinner held up his hand defensive, "Easy Dana! It wasn't serious; you know I would have led with that if his injuries were severe. He sustained a superficial gunshot wound to his upper arm and a pretty heavy knock to the head…he was _briefly_ unconscious but the hospital carried out the full A-Z of tests before he was discharged and everything is fine. _I promise."_

Scully breathed deeply and nodded, "Okay…and you said _tonight_ …"

"At some point this evening…and he's going to want to see you, Dana. I think he's going to _need_ to see you," Skinner said encouragingly.

Scully nodded stoically and turned to gaze back out of the window, her eyes brimmed with tears and she breathed deeply to control her overflowing emotions. She _needed_ to see him too.

* * *

At a little after 9 that evening Scully sat in her apartment and smiled nervously at Skinner and Ellen.

If someone had asked why she felt nervous she couldn't have told them; this was _Mulder_ the person she was closer to than anyone else on the planet. But Scully had had a lot of time to herself over the last few months, a lot of time with her thoughts and a lot of time to accept the real reason that she missed her partner. It had been almost half a year and Scully still felt his absence as keenly as she had on that first day…and that was because she was so _in love_ with Fox Mulder that she could hardly go a minute without thinking of him.

He was there with her when she got up in the morning, and when she drove to work. He was there when she sat at _his_ desk doing _their_ work, he was there in the evening when she sat in her apartment and wondered where he was and whether he was safe…and he was in her arms at night when she regularly pleasured herself and imagined that they were _his_ hands and _his_ lips caressing her body...holding her safely.

Everything had changed - because while the _exterior_ Scully still hid from the world _she_ had long accepted her true feelings and after all these months alone Scully was scared that her emotional defences could no longer hold up to Mulder's arrival back in her life.

That was why she asked Skinner and Ellen to come over this evening. Even they had both suggested that she should have some time alone with Mulder, but Scully felt that she needed a buffer. She had been lying to her closest friends about how she really felt for months…and maybe if they were here she could find the strength to hide from him as well.

There was a knock at the door and Scully jumped slightly in her seat, _not_ a good start. She stood and walked nervously to the door. Looking at the wooden panel sternly she took a long breath and opened the door.

She stood and walked nervously to the door. Looking at the wooden panel sternly she took a long breath and then opened the door.

Mulder stood in her doorway smiling nervously. He looked up and down her body, and then his eyes drifted back to her face. "Scully…it's so good to see you…" he started falteringly. He moved forward and opened his arms, looking for a second as though he was about to embrace her, but Scully stepped back sharply and opened the door.

"Please come in," She spoke with a formality that sounded foreign even to her own ears.

Mulder nodded and bit his lip nervously; he looked disappointed but stepped across the threshold quickly and began to remove his light jacket.

"Your arm…?" Scully asked awkwardly, reaching her hand out instinctively and then pulling it back and biting her lip as she looked at the floor, "Is it okay? There's no swelling? Or tenderness? You're not hot…?" She looked up and smiled, "...I mean your temperature is normal…?"

Mulder smiled warmly at her self-conscious concern, "I'm fine Scully, honestly. I've been all checked out."

"No dizziness or…" Scully started to ask again.

Mulder stepped closer and put his warm palm on the side of her neck, running his thumb over cheek softly. "I'm fine Scully…I _missed_ you…"

Scully gasped at the intimacy of his actions and instinctively pulled away. Seeing the look of hurt on his face Scully rushed for an explanation, "So… _erm_ …Skinner and Ellen are here…"

Mulder turned quickly and his surprised eyes settled on her guests. "Oh yes…"

Mulder glanced back at Scully and then moved towards the couple as Skinner stood and held out his hand. Mulder shook it firmly, "I thought you were inclined to avoid my particular brand of workplace drama Sir…I _certainly_ didn't expect you to be a part of my welcoming party."

Skinner shook his hand firmly, "While I do appreciate less drama at work I am _always_ pleased _to see you home safely…and things have changed a little while you have been away." Skinner smiled to his left as Ellen stood up next to her fiancé and held out her hand, which Mulder shook warmly, "This is my fiancée Ellen…an old friend of Dana's," Skinner explained succinctly._

Mulder looked dazed as he quickly trawled back through his memory and finally landed on Ellen, "Yes…Scully is godmother to your son Trent, right? I'm sorry we haven't met before."

Scully was genuinely surprised that Mulder had remembered her old friend. She hadn't really expected him to have been listening when she had talked about her and was certainly surprised that he had remembered such details. She watched her friends shake hands and felt hot and a little overwhelmed. She suddenly wanted her friends to leave; she wanted Mulder's warm hand back on her skin…she wanted to rest her cheek on his solid chest and never let him go.

 _Yes, Dana,_ she reprimanded herself sharply, _and that is exactly why you invited Skinner and Ellen here in the first place!_

Ellen smiled affectionately at Mulder, "I've heard a lot about you, from Walter _and_ Dana. I'm happy to finally meet you and I'm happy that you're home safely…we've all been so worried."

"Thank you, Ellen, I'm happy to _be_ home…it's been a long time. I've missed…" he glanced over at Scully and then looked at the floor awkwardly, "I missed so much."

Mulder smiled at Skinner weakly and tried to suppress his disappointment at not being alone with Scully. "So, you're engaged?" he asked with surprise, "…and here was me thinking that you were enjoying single life after your divorce."

"Not everyone enjoys being single, Mulder," Scully snapped sharply, not really knowing why Mulder's comment had made her angry but no longer able to remain silent. " _Some_ people want to have a home and responsibilities…people who would miss them, people they _choose_ to put first!"

Mulder looked taken aback, he open and closed his jaw and few times before finally trying to speak, "Well...yes I know…I mean I was only joking…I didn't mean to suggest…"

"Well maybe people don't want to hear your _jokes_ Mulder, maybe things have changed while you've been away and _you'll_ just have to get used to it!" Scully retorted again, not really knowing why she was so angry but finding that emotion much easier to deal with than her other more complicated issues.

Mulder recoiled slightly and frowned. Did she really think that he _wanted_ to go away? That he wanted to leave her? To spend so many months wondering what she was doing…and whether her life was moving on without him.

"You think I actually _wanted_ this?" He barked, angrier at the situation than at her but fully aware that the distinction wasn't clear. "I'm pleased you've all been more than happy to move on without me, I certainly didn't mean to interrupt your evening!" _Shut up!_ Mulder shouted at himself, what the hell was he doing?

"I'm sure you've been having a ball…so far away from home, devoid of all those inconvenient _responsibilities!"_ Scully turned away, trying hard not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"Oh yes…a few weeks away from the old _ball and chain_ and I was beating the ladies off with a stick!" Mulder drawled sarcastically. Then he caught Scully's body tense and quickly rushed to make himself clear. "Surely you _know_ that I'm not seriously interested in anyone? That I wouldn't even look…"

Scully bit her lip - yes she _knew_ he wasn't interested alright, but hearing the words still hurt. "Lucky ladies - I guess you wouldn't want to _restrict_ your options…" Scully replied sharply, "...with men like you out there it's a small wonder I've chosen to remain single!"

Mulder felt her words cut like a knife through the heart, "If a man had ever tried to lay his heart on the table and ask _you_ to be its custodian…then yes, I'm starting to understand why you're single!"

Scully sucked in a deep breath, "Obviously that would _never_ be your concern…considering you are so attached to your freedom!"

Skinner and Ellen exchanged pained and awkward looks from the sidelines.

Skinner was the first to speak, "Listen, I think you both need to take this down a notch. You're friends remember… _good friends_ …and I know this is not how either of you saw this evening going. Especially after Mulder has been away for so long."

Scully closed her eyes and took a minute to control her emotions. Skinner was right, it was hardly Mulder's fault that his feelings did not reflect her own. She had missed him, she had missed her _friend_ more than anything else and she would not allow her emotions to threaten that friendship. She finally opened her eyes and found that Mulder had walked around and was standing in front of her smiling gently.

"I've missed you Scully…" he said fondly. "You're my best friend, _you're_ my family."

He held out his arms and Scully walked into them and _finally_ found herself relaxing into his warm embrace.

"I've missed you too Mulder," She said smiling against his chest, this was enough…this would _have_ to be enough.

* * *

Does Mulder seem any different?" Ellen asked as they walked through into the kitchen area about an hour later. They kept their voices down to avoid being overheard but Mulder and Skinner appeared to be engrossed in their own conversation.

"Maybe a little tetchy. He's not normally like that Ellen," she reassured her friend, "...not really, but then neither am I...I guess we're both a little nervous."

Ellen smiled, "But otherwise…?"

"Same old Mulder, too smart for his own good." Scully smiled affectionately. "The stubble is new…"

"You don't like it?" Ellen asked.

Scully thought for a second, "No, actually I do, Mulder is usually so clean cut. It's se…" Scully stopped herself, "ssss-so nice to see him looking more relaxed."

"You were going to say sexy!" Ellen whispered dramatically.

 _"I was not!"_ Scully hissed and blushed a deep red. She glanced over at Mulder and Skinner; neither looked up from their conversation. Looking back at her old friend Scully smiled when she saw Ellen's look of incredulity. "Okay, so I _was_ going to say sexy. I'm not blind Ellen, I mean... _look_ at him."

Ellen smirked, "Well he's no Walter, but yes I guess I can see the appeal." After a short pause, she continued cautiously, "I know you Dana, you can't lie to me. I can see how much you _care_ for him, how much you've _always_ cared for him. I could see it on your face whenever you spoke of him, but seeing you together in the same room…God Dana, it's _palpable!"_

Scully glanced over at the sitting area again and then glared at her friend, now was not the time for this conversation. "You can't possibly understand this situation, Ellen. It's _sensitive,"_ she hissed quietly. "One wrong move and I could lose _everything._ I could lose him. _"_

Ellen sighed but smiled slightly at Scully's silent admittance of her feelings, "So what do you intend to do? Stay silent forever? For the rest of your life?"

Scully shrugged sadly, "It's preferable to the alternative."

"Which is what exactly?" Ellen asked in exasperation.

"Being without him," she smiled sadly over at her friend, her eyes seemed sore after so many months longing to see him. "...and living my life _alone."_

"You're a beautiful woman, Dana, you would never have to be alone," Ellen reassured her friend earnestly.

Scully sighed, "Even if he's the only man I've ever been able to imagine myself with?"

* * *

As soon as Scully and Ellen had walked into the kitchen area Skinner whispered quietly to Mulder. "Isn't she beautiful…" Skinner said looking over in Ellen's direction admiringly.

It took Mulder a second to realize that Skinner was talking about his fiancée; he looked over at the two ladies and forced himself to focus on Ellen. "Yes, she's a very attractive woman," Mulder agreed politely.

Skinner smiled, knowing that Mulder's lack of conviction reflected only on his preoccupation with Scully. "She's modest too," he continued, unable to halt in his praise once he got going, "and smart, and funny… _perfect_ really."

Mulder chuckled and responded quietly, "You don't need to convince me, nor do you need my approval…although it's starting to sound like you're seeking it!"

Skinner laughed, "I'll admit it, I'm smitten…and wait till you meet Trent. He's sharp as a knife, a great kid."

"I'm sure Ellen is great…she's a friend of Scully's after all, and as far as I'm concerned that is the highest recommendation anyone could receive." Mulder smiled warmly and glanced back at his partner, hardly wanting to take his eyes away.

"She's breathtaking, Mulder…" Skinner gushed and Mulder couldn't help but quietly chuckle at his bosses unusual effusiveness. It _must_ be love.

Momentarily distracted by Skinner's candour Mulder also allowed himself to be uncharacteristically open, "So is Scully…she _glows._ I can't even begin to tell you how much I've…" Mulder stopped short suddenly realizing what he was saying.

"How much you've missed her?" Skinner finished with a smile, happy to hear Mulder open up.

Mulder looked over nervously to make sure Scully and Ellen weren't listening, seeing them involved in their own conversation he looked back at Skinner and shrugged nervously, "Please don't say anything to Scully."

Skinner laughed and then replied with a respectfully quiet tone, "Do you imagine that after all these years I don't _know_ that you think Dana is beautiful? Jesus Mulder, I would have to be blind and stupid…but I do promise not to say a word. You might want to think about telling her yourself _one day..."_

Mulder didn't reply immediately and Skinner had considered the subject closed until he finally heard Mulder's soft reply. "My mother did very little more than give birth to me, _then_ supply me with the luxuries I would need to survive and get a good education. Love was never an issue in our home; it was an unnecessary complication that ultimately resulted in heartbreak and loss. I guess I've learned to keep my heart guarded."

"Your heart? So this is more than just an attraction…" Skinner already knew the answer but was keen to push Mulder to admit his feeling out loud.

"I have my work, that should be my focus...and I have Scully by my side. What more could I ever want? What more could I ever even _hope_ to deserve? What I have is enough," Mulder said decisively.

"You really wouldn't like to be married, Mulder? To have a wife…and a _real_ home," Skinner probed.

"Fox Mulder, married? Who would be crazy enough to put up with me, _with_ all my faults…" and Mulder knew he would only ever _want_ Scully.

"As far as I can see _someone_ already does…" Skinner said quietly, and Mulder looked up at him sharply as Scully and Ellen both walked back into the room. Ellen looked at Walter curiously when she saw his smile; he just winked at her as she sat down next to him.

Ellen looked at Walter curiously when she saw his smile; he just winked at her as she sat down next to him.

"So…" Scully smiled at Mulder and he felt his heart flutter. "Has Skinner told you about their hen and stag night tomorrow? They're having a joint one…a costume party!"

"Really?" Mulder said smiling at Skinner. "That sounds like… _fun?"_

Skinner laughed, "You'll enjoy it, I promise...it's going to be a very relaxed get-together. Trent suggested the fancy dress and we thought it would make it a little more memorable."

"So I am invited?" Mulder asked with a smile.

"Invited? If you agree I'd like you to be the best man…" Skinner asked.

"Best man? Isn't that rather short notice? I mean for _you…_ haven't you already asked…" Mulder stumbled awkwardly in his speech, feeling like he had returned to a new world.

Ellen spoke up, "Walter asked my bother Andy to be his best man and he's always known that he was standing in your place. I promise he'll be more then happy to step aside now you're back Mulder…especially if he gets to avoid the speech!"

Mulder glanced between the three of them, secretly thrilled to have been part of their plans…he hadn't been forgotten. "Are you sure?"

"We're certain Mulder," Skinner affirmed. "Andy can be an usher or something, we'll make sure he's involved. Unless you don't feel…"

Mulder smiled and reached out his hand, "I'd be honoured sir…truly honoured." Skinner grinned and shook his friend's hand firmly.

* * *

Krycek entered the dark smoky office and flopped unceremoniously on a leather couch opposite the old mans desk.

He had long since stopped thinking of the man as his boss, but the guy was still influential enough to be of use to him and still powerful enough to inspire a certain degree of caution when he spoke.

"Any news?" CSM asked impassively before taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Fox Mulder has finished his assignment and has already arrived back in D.C.," Krycek reported.

"So he has been reunited with his _precious_ Scully? …and just in time for the upcoming nuptials, how _lovely,"_ The older man replied caustically.

"It is all rather nauseating..." Krycek agreed rolling his eyes.

"Do you think it would be childish to use ones own positions to…disrupt their plans a little?" The man asked with a sly smile. "I never did like Assistant Director Skinner…slightly too arrogant for his own good and always very quick to step up to protect his _pet_ agents."

Krycek smirked, "Nothing wrong with having a little _fun_ at their expense, payback's a bitch…very much like that condescending bitch Dana Scully."

The old man smirked, "Now you see that is where we differ. I _always_ liked that one…she's tough _and_ smart. It's just a shame for her that she took the wrong side."

"So what's the plan?" Krycek asked, leaning forward and using his good arm to pour himself a whisky before reclining back on the couch and sipping it slowly.

"Let me get back to you, I have a couple of people to talk to first."

* * *

The front door to Skinner's apartment was wide open and he could hear music floating through from the party so Mulder walked straight through and glanced around at the collection of various superhero, horror and TV characters. He pulled down on the back of the suit and not for the first time that evening was thankful the evening was drawing in and the air was cooling, this would _not_ have been comfortable otherwise.

He glanced at the reflection of himself on the hallway mirror and smiled at the Wookiee warrior who stood staring back at him. He felt sure that with his career choices people would _expect_ him to have somewhat geeky tastes in movies.

Mulder saw Skinner approaching and pointlessly smiled again, he had told Skinner on the phone earlier which costume he had selected so he knew at least one person would recognize him.

"Looking good, _Agent_ Mulder!" Skinner said laughing loudly.

Mulder grinned at Skinner in his gladiator garb, "Looking pretty good yourself, I assume Ellen is a fan of Spartacus?"

Skinner smiled, "Ellen likes _me_ in this outfit…so Kirk Douglas can fuck right off!"

Mulder laughed and then smiled at a boy who walked up from behind Skinner, before he reminded himself _again_ that people could not see him smile and the big Chewbacca suit! The boy looked to be about 12 and had hair that was a very similar shade to Scully.

"Who is the teddy bear?" Trent asked Skinner with a grin.

Skinner looked at him with a smirk, "Trent, remind me after the wedding to sit you down and show you some movies."

Trent rolled his eyes and smiled at Mulder, "You must be Mr. Mulder, Auntie Dana's friend? I've heard a lot about you."

Mulder held out a furry hand to the young man and Trent shook it politely, "I've heard a lot about you too Trent, it's good to finally meet you." Mulder quickly lifted up his hood, winked at the boy and then dropped it back down over his face. "So where's your Auntie Dana? I can't wait to show her my costume."

"She's in the kitchen…you should go straight through…" Trent pointed in the direction of his kitchen and smiled at Skinner again.

"Thanks kid, I'll see you guys in a bit!" Mulder said as he headed towards the room.

When Mulder walked into the low-lit kitchen it took him almost a full minute to gather his thoughts enough to actually attempt speech; because there stood the woman of his dreams dressed as his very own teenage fantasy!

Mulder's knees literally buckled, his partner looked stunning any day of the week but right now she looked _ravishing._ He'd been dreaming of her for _six months_ …hell, he'd been dreaming of her for _six years_ …and now here she was...a walking/talking wet dream! He coughed quietly to attract her attention.

* * *

Scully knew who he was a soon as she turned, she would recognize him anywhere. Standing there in a Chewbacca costume that made him look… _adorable_ …and inexplicably unsteady. She watched him reach out as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

It was so strange that they had both chosen the same themed costumes, how had she not known that they both liked Star Wars?

Ellen had tried to convince Scully to wear the gold bikini, but there was no way in hell that was going to happen, and certainly not in _public._ So she had hired a beautiful white flowing dress with long arms and a simple white hood, the dress was finished off with a white belt adorned with large gold studs. Scully had even sat patiently this afternoon while Ellen had styled her hair into two perfect red buns on the side of her head. She had also refused the wig.

On a whim Scully decided to mess with him a little. "Well hello Mr. Chewbacca, it's been a while…" she smiled sweetly. "Did you come to get a drink before going into the party? I'm not sure if we've met, are you a friend of the bride or groom?"

Mulder was initially surprised that Scully hadn't recognized him, but then he glanced at his reflection in the dark kitchen windows and laughed. Who the hell _would_ recognize him in this suit?

"The groom I guess, but I'd like to think both…and a drink would be great, thank you," Mulder replied, feeling certain that she would recognize his voice.

"A beer?" She asked politely, showing no sign that she knew him.

"I-I guess…" Mulder replied, slightly taken aback but assuming that the Wookiee hood had distorted his voice. "So are _you_ a friend of the bride or groom?"

"Definitely both. Ellen is a _very_ old friend…and Walter Skinner is actually my boss," Scully said smiling.

"You work at the FBI?" Mulder asked, holding his beer and deciding to play along to see what she said.

"I do…"

"You have a partner? Work cases? Just like on the television?" Mulder asked.

She giggled, actually _giggled!_ Scully standing there dressed as Princess Leia…giggling! Jesus, it was all Mulder could do not to grab her and finally claim her mouth with his.

"I guess it is a _bit_ like on TV…only with a lot more paperwork…" Scully smiled. "I do have a partner though."

"Really?" Mulder choked out, "What's that like?"

"You don't know Fox Mulder? He's the best man…" Scully said.

Mulder shook his head lightly, feeling a little bad about lying but wanting to see what she would say about him.

" _Spooky_ Fox Mulder? _Ladies Man_ of the FBI…or at least that's what _he_ likes to think…" Scully enlightened him with a grin.

Mulder swallowed hard, was that really how Scully saw him? "I don't…" he choked out.

Scully heard the pain in Mulder's voice and immediately felt bad, "Mulder, I'm only _teasing_ you…" she rushed to reassure him, she stepped forward and rested her hand on his forearm, "Of _course_ I don't think of you that way."

Mulder breathed out, "You recognized me?"

"Mulder, I would know you _anywhere_ …I knew you the moment I saw you," She reached up to pull the hood back and smiled brightly at him. "Lookin' good G-man, I love the suit."

Mulder smiled, took a long nervous drink of his beer and then scanned Scully quickly from head to toe, "You look _amazing_ Scully, I mean…r-really nice."

Scully looked down at her costume and then smiled at Mulder, "Thank you…I know I'm not as good as the real thing."

Mulder shook his head, "N-no. I mean don't get me wrong Princess Leia _was_ my dream woman when I was 16, but you…you look…I mean…I can't…"

Feeling herself flush Scully tried not to read too much into Mulder's reaction. He obviously had a major teenage crush on Princess Leia fueling his words; but the way he was _looking_ at her…Jesus, he looked… _hungry._

"Well…" Scully said awkwardly. "I guess we should get back to the party."

Mulder winced slightly when he realised how sleazy he must have sounded. He pulled his hood back on and nodded uncomfortably, "Yeah…I guess we should…"

* * *

Skinner walked through to his sitting room and leaned back onto the arm of his couch, he looked around at the happy crowd and smiled.

Just a few short months ago he was often completely alone and happy to be so, now he was _surrounded_ by people…many of whom he had quickly started to think of as family. He glanced over at the kitchen door and saw Princess Leia walk out quickly followed by Chewbacca, an unusual couple by the standards of Star Wars lore but Skinner knew that they belonged together.

He watched Mulder subtly glance up and down Scully's body and smiled, he had a feeling his friend would appreciate that outfit. He was sat considering his next move when a stranger wandered over and perched next to him.

"Friend of the bride?" Skinner asked, planning to introduce himself.

The man shrugged, "Distant cousin…you know what it's like, these family things are obligatory."

 _Charming,_ Skinner thought with a smile. He was just about to tactfully introduce himself when the stranger continued.

"I can't see the point of it all to be honest. I mean we all know that she's still in love with her ex…this must be some sort of rebound thing. I hear he's at _least_ ten years older than her as well… Trent needs to be with his dad, especially at his age."

Skinner bristled slightly but brushed off the man's words, "Ah, come on, you obviously don't know the guy…maybe they're good together."

"Her _ex_ was a good guy. You mark my words all this is a rebound and Ellen will end up back with Mike in the end," The man nodded confidently and swigged his beer.

Skinner ignored his niggling doubts and reminded himself that Ellen loved him, that they were happy, and that this man knew nothing.

"I don't believe we've been introduced…" He said standing up straight and holding out his hand formally, _"Walter Skinner."_

The younger man looked shocked, and then had the ostensible good grace to look embarrassed. "Listen man I'm sorry…" he stuttered quickly, "I'm sure you'll both be very happy together…I think I've just had a bit too much to drink."

Skinner nodded patiently and watched the 'cousin' turn and walk away. As the man reached Skinner's front door he reached into his pocket and made a call, "Randall here, the seed is planted."

* * *

Left standing slightly bewildered in the center of his living room Skinner looked up to see Chewbacca walking towards him, "Hey Mulder, enjoying the party?"

Mulder nodded, "I guess…sometimes I wish I'd learn to keep my big mouth shut though."

" _Dana_ looks great…" Skinner observed with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, lets not go there tonight okay..." Mulder looked at Skinner carefully and then flipped back his hood. "You okay man? You look a bit off your game…"

Skinner shrugged, "It's nothing, just something one of Ellen's cousins said…didn't know who I was."

Mulder raised his eyebrows encouraging Skinner to continue.

"He said he thought Ellen was still in love with her ex…that this is a rebound thing," Skinner said with a sigh.

"And you _believed_ him?" Mulder asked incredulously.

"I didn't exactly believe him, he just made me think…" Skinner said distractedly.

"Skinner…" Mulder said firmly, forcing his friend to give him his full attention. "I've seen you two together, so I can see how close you are. Besides you guys have been together for months, if this guy was so _intimately_ informed about Ellen's feelings how come you haven't met?"

"I guess you're right…" Skinner conceded.

"I _know_ I'm right. I'm sure this guy is a nobody, probably just some jealous no mark relative who's been listening to far too much family gossip." Mulder said confidently and reached over to grab them both a drink off the buffet table. After passing over a bottle he held his up. Skinner smiled and raised is drink.

Skinner smiled and raised is drink. "I knew there was a reason I chose you to be my best man," he said to Mulder with a warm smile.

"My good sense and infallible logic?" Mulder said with a cheesy grin before taking a long drink.

"That, _and_ your uncanny ability to locate the beers…" Skinner retorted feeling better already.

Mulder looked up and saw Scully heading in their direction. He put down his bottle quickly and muttered quietly to Skinner, "I can't face seeing Scully right now, if she asks just tell her I had to go to the bathroom."

Skinner chuckled, "Considering you give such good advice to other people it's a shame that you're so hopeless with regard to your _own_ relationships."

"I'm trying to _preserve_ my relationship with Scully, at least until I can get my feelings back under control!"

Skinner turned to tell his friend that he was being a fool but found that he had already disappeared.

Right at that moment Scully arrived, "Where did Mulder go so quickly?"

Skinner could hear the sadness in her voice and smiled warmly, "I think maybe _you_ scared him away, Dana…"

Scully winced, "I guess I teased him a little earlier…maybe I went too far…"

"I would imagine that where _you_ are concerned Mulder doesn't much like to be teased," Skinner observed gently.

Scully sighed sadly and then pursed her lips as she perched on the back of Skinners couch. "I guess sometimes I'm so concerned with guarding my own heart I forget to consider his, just because he doesn't…I mean I _know_ he cares about me, he's my closest friend." Brushing off her melancholy she looked up at her boss and smiled sincerely, "…most people would give anything for a friend like Mulder."

"You're an amazing woman yourself Dana, Mulder is lucky to have you," Skinner said affectionately.

Scully dipped her head, "I'm not so sure about that. I have my own issues, my own reasons…but I _am_ loyal." She looked up at Skinner resolutely. "No matter what I will always stay by his side, that's not even a choice anymore."

"Dana, I…" Skinner started to speak but Scully cut him off.

"Look at me hogging the groom all night," she smiled brightly as she subtly brushed a tear from her eye. "You have a great night, Walter, I'm going to go and hunt down that godson of mine!"

"If you're sure Dana…" but before Skinner could continue Scully had gone. He looked to the right and saw Ellen walking over looking concerned. "Everything okay, baby?"

"Fine…" Skinner said lifting his arm and drawing his fiancée into his side. "I'm just a little worried about Dana. I always knew she was a formidable woman; honest, intelligent, kind…but getting to know her more personally over the last few months I can also see how vulnerable she is."

Ellen smiled, "She's unique, Walter. The best person I know…not counting you and Trent of course," she clarified leaning in to kiss Skinner's shoulder. "Dana has a devoted heart, she doesn't give it away easily but when she does…" Ellen paused, "...she would die for Mulder…without even a second thought. She _adores_ him."

Skinner smiled contentedly, "So she definitely _does_ feel the same way?"

Ellen looked confused, "The same way as…?" Then a light came on, "The same way as _Mulder?"_ she clarified hopefully.

"Darlin', she is his _whole_ world and he's _completely_ terrified," Skinner said with an amused smile.

"Well then why on earth…?" Ellen started to ask, but then her head dropped against Skinner's chest in despair and she laughed. "Oh God…he thinks that _she_ doesn't feel the same way about him?!"

Skinner nodded and chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Ellen's head, "And let me guess, Dana is staying quiet for the same reason?"

Ellen shook her head in amused wonder; "They're both as bad as each other Walter, so terrified to make a move that they could dance around each other for the rest of their lives!"

"So…how about we step in and do something to help them along?"


	2. Wise, but for loving me

Skinner had watched as Mulder slipped into one of his guest rooms in the hope of getting some peace and quiet… _and_ what he considered to be much-needed space away from Scully.

After briefly explaining his plan to Ellen he pushed the door open quietly and then made a sudden loud show of pushing Ellen against the wall and thereby intentionally blocking both of their views of the room. He hoped their immediate kisses would at least delay Mulder in making his presence known.

"You look beautiful darlin'," He said before smiling against the side of her neck in hope of controlling his amusement.

Ellen smirked in the darkness and pinched Skinner's waist, warning him to not ruin their ruse.

After a few seconds, Skinner straightened his face and lifted his head to glance over Ellen's shoulder and subtly check where Mulder was. If they were going to do this he needed to make sure that he was listening. He could see Mulder's shadow in silhouette on his balcony and the sway of the drapes told him the window was still open. Walter smiled, hoping that his friend's covert skills were much better when he was sober.

* * *

Mulder had dashed onto the balcony when he saw Skinner and Ellen come in, they were obviously pretty hot and heavy and he didn't want to disturb them. He was leaning over the balcony starting to get concerned that he might have to hide out there while his friends actually _made love_ a few meters away from him when he heard his partner's name. He stepped closer to the window so he could hear more clearly.

"Did you see the way Dana was looking at him?" Ellen said conspiratorially to Walter. Mulder's head shot around the curtains and he peered in to find that his friends were now lying (thankfully fully clothed) on the bed. Ellen was curled into Walter's side with her head on his chest.

"Looking at him?" Skinner asked with mock ignorance.

Scully was looking at someone? As in _looking?_ Mulder's heart started beating wildly and he rested his warm forehead against the glass while he did an automatic run through of all the people he had noticed at the party and who Scully might be interested in. He had long pulled back the Chewie hood that had covered his face, but suddenly felt hot and a little nauseous so pulled down the zip on the costume and tugged at the neck of his t-shirt. Mulder heard Ellen laugh and raised his eyebrow; he irrationally felt irritated with Ellen and wondered what the hell she was finding so amusing.

"Walter, you're an Assistant Director at the FBI…you aren't trying to tell _me_ that you don't know how much she loves him?" Ellen chuckled again and Mulder almost swallowed his tongue. "I've known Dana for half of my life and a swear to God that I've never seen her look at _anyone_ like that…and I know this is more than a physical attraction."

Mulder's breath shortened.

"I _know_ that she cares for him, I've always known that. Dana has put herself on the line for Mulder more often than I could tell you, probably more often than even _he_ is aware…often while dragging me along for the ride," Skinner said ruefully.

Mulder suddenly felt like he was actually going to throw up, surely he had misunderstood what he had just heard. They couldn't be talking about…they _couldn't_ possibly be suggesting. He ran through their words once more. Had he _definitely_ said his name? And then he considered the context, who else would she be risking her life for? Mulder tensed again… Scully had put herself in danger? _When?_

Ellen laughed, "You know Dana pretty well, do you really think she would behave that way if she _weren't_ in love with him?"

Mulder craned his head around the window and nearly slipped over. _In love...with him?_ The words echoed around Mulder's head and his heart jumped up and seemed to take residence in his throat.

Skinner saw the silhouette slip and struggled to hide the amusement as he continued to reel his friend in. "So she cares about him, Dana is a wonderful person and it's obvious how much Mulder means to her. I don't doubt she _loves_ him…but what makes you so sure that her love is anything more than _platonic?"_

Straightening his back and standing firmly on his feet Mulder tried to reel in his hopes and nodded sagely. His friend was right, just because Scully cared for him did not mean that she was _in love_ with him.

"Oh trust me, I _know_ Dana. Her feelings certainly run deeper than the superficial, but the doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate him on _every_ level..." Ellen chuckled.

"You mean she…?" Skinner prompted.

" _Wants him?_ Oh God yes…I've seen the look in her eyes. I'm honestly surprised that she's kept her hands to herself for so long. Dana doesn't just _want_ Mulder…" Mulder hung off the window frame desperately and tried to control his breathing while Ellen paused for dramatic effect, "…she's _ravenous_ for him. Walter, I'm genuinely surprised to see a woman that horny who can still stand!"

Mulder swallowed hard and unconsciously slipped his hand over the bulge in his pants as he heard Ellen's words. Scully _wanted_ him? She… _loves him?_

He heard Skinner laugh, "Oh come on if Dana loves him so much why wouldn't she tell him? She trusts him with her life...she's proved _that_ often enough."

Ellen was intentionally quiet for a second in order to allow Mulder the time to absorb Skinner's question. "Because she loves him _that_ much. This is more than just lust Walter, I know Dana…she needs that man so much she would rather suffer in silence than risk losing him. She has never truly believed that she's his type, ever since we were girls I've been trying to convince her how beautiful she is."

Mulder could hardly believe his ears, surely _Dana Scully_ couldn't possibly believe that _he_ wouldn't find _her_ attractive?

"She doesn't _still_ think that?" Skinner said, genuinely incredulous.

"Dana knows that she has flourished, and she's more confident than she has been in the past. But she has never met a man that she finds more attractive than Fox Mulder. She's put him on a pedestal and I'm almost sure that she's convinced herself that he would never give her a second glance. She _did_ tell me that he has no shortage of admirers…" Ellen finished and smiled subtly up at Skinner.

Mulder gasped at the words and covered his mouth, his thoughts flew back to what Scully had said earlier in the kitchen and wondered if that really was teasing…or if it was just her way of trying to protect herself. Surely Scully couldn't imagine that he would even _look_ at another woman?

"I've never known him to be seriously involved with a woman since he met Dana, but I guess I can see your point…maybe he sees Dana as a surrogate sister and I would hate to see her hurt if he didn't feel the same way," Skinner said sadly.

Mulder's jaw almost hit the floor? _HIS SISTER?_ His feelings for Scully were far from _sisterly_...he wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry or vomit at that suggestion. He heard Ellen speak again and tried to focus.

"Do you think maybe _you_ should speak to Mulder?"

"To what end? What if I say too much and he breaks her heart? I would never forgive myself."

Mulder's jaw dropped. He could _never_ hurt Scully _…_ surely his friend knew that he would rather _die_ than hurt her? She means _everything_ to him.

Then Mulder suddenly realised something, _why_ would Skinner know that? He had never told him. He had never told _anyone..._

"So you think we should keep quiet?" Ellen asked.

Skinner paused as if in thought, "Better than risk Dana being hurt any more than she already has been. It's her place to decide when, or even _if_ , she wants to make her feelings for Mulder known. I suggest that you counsel her to control her feelings, or at least suppress them until she can learn to control them."

"I guess you're right, I've hated watching her these last few months," Ellen agreed, briefly forgetting her role and speaking from the heart. "She's hidden it well but his absence seemed to _physically_ hurt her…I couldn't bear to watch that again."

"Maybe one day Mulder will wake up and realize that everything he has ever wanted…that all the love he has ever craved…is right there waiting for him," Skinner concluded as he sat them both up on the bed and then stood and held out his hand.

Ellen took it and moved off the bed and into Skinner's arms; "You're such a romantic…" She teased lovingly.

Mulder watched breathlessly from the window as Skinner directed them both towards the door, "That's _all_ you darlin'. Now come on, we said a _quick_ break…we should get back to our neglected guests."

* * *

With that, they were gone and Mulder was left standing in a state of stunned silence on the balcony. He pushed back the curtains and reentered the darkened room as if in a trance.

Was this even possible? It couldn't be a joke, not coming from Walter Skinner _and_ one of Scully's closest friends. They sounded genuinely concerned for Scully as if they believe that he had it in his power to hurt her…

If what they say is true then he supposed that he _did_ have that power, although he would rather die than wield it. He would suffer any sort of pain rather than see one tear on her face.

But it seemed that he _had_ been causing her pain… _unknowingly_ …and he knew that from this day that pain must stop. He didn't understand what the hell he had done to deserve her...but his heart swelled as he started to accept that _his_ beautiful, wise, kind-hearted Scully actually loved _him_. The only flaw in her wisdom was her love for him…but he was too weak to reject that love for her sake and too desperate to relieve her pain to do anything but love her in return.

After all, when he had said he believed he would die alone he had never dreamed for one second that _Scully_ could ever want him. That _she_ could be that one person who would love him without question.

Mulder closed his eyes and dropped to sit on the end of the bed as the truth finally dawned on him.

He had been a complete fool…blinded by his work and his own insecurities…of course _she_ would love him. The one person in his life who had _never_ left him, had _never_ doubted him, and had stood up and defended him when no one else would.

His closest friend.

His confidant.

His protector.

Mulder stood on slightly shaky legs, zipped up his suit, he pulled on his hood and walked out into the corridor. Seeing Scully walking down the hall he suddenly realized that he needed a little more time to collect his thoughts before he saw her, so jumped into the bathroom to hide.

He watched her surreptitiously for a minute as she laughed and talked with Trent.

 _Everything about her is beautiful_ …

* * *

After spending a little time with Trent, Scully decided to leave the rowdy party behind for a while and go in search of some peace and quiet, and possibly some fresh air…fresh air that just this once would involve the cigarette that she had just been offered by a fellow guest.

Yes, she _should_ know better. But Mulder's return was driving her to distraction, and just this once she needed to give into _one_ temptation, especially if she was going to continue to resist the ultimate lure of her friend.

Scully looked into a side room and saw some curtains blowing in the breeze. She closed the door behind her and walked across the dark room; on looking outside cautiously she smiled when she found the small balcony… _perfect._ Lighting her guilty pleasure she quickly looked around sheepishly, half expecting someone to jump out and reprimand her. Scully smiled at her inner thirteen-year-old and took a long drag on her cigarette.

After about a minute she heard the door to the bedroom open and two voices echo through to her ears, she considered alerting the people to her presence but then looked at her cigarette and winced. Her mind was made up when she recognized Ellen and Skinner's voice - _that_ was not a lecture she would choose to invite.

"Have you seen the state of Mulder?" Skinner said to Ellen with humour in his voice as he flopped onto the bed and tugged her down next to him.

"The state of him? Is something wrong?" Ellen asked with exaggerated interest and concern.

Scully was not a nosy person by nature, but hearing Mulder's name attracted her attention so she remained by the window and continued to listen.

"He's been in a complete state since he got back, I knew that he would miss her but I didn't know he would be _this_ bad. You _seriously_ haven't noticed? He can barely take his eyes off her," Skinner asked incredulously.

"You're talking about Dana?" Ellen clarified.

Scully held her breath and accidentally dropped her cigarette to the floor. After standing on it quietly she moved to the other side of the doorway so she was behind the curtains but could hear them more clearly.

"You _must_ be able to see how much he loves her…he's completely mesmerised," Skinner said with obvious amusement.

 _Loves her?_ Scully felt sick…but didn't allow herself to accept what she was hearing. Surely it wasn't possible? But then this was _Assistant Director Walter Skinner_ , he wasn't exactly known for his flights of romantic fantasy.

"He _loves_ her?" Ellen echoed her own thoughts. "You're sure? He couldn't just be responding to a boyhood crush on Princess Leia?"

Scully looked down at her costume and smoothed the soft white material over with her hand; she felt her body tingle at the thought of Mulder finding her _physically_ attractive. He really _wanted_ her?

Then she heard Skinner chuckle, "This isn't _new,_ Ellen. I've suspected that he's been in love with her for _years_ …and he _confirmed_ as much last night at Dana's apartment. He called her _breathtaking…"_

" _Breathtaking?_ Last night? Are you _sure_ we're not just talking about a physical attraction here?" Ellen reasoned.

Scully carefully looked around the curtain and saw the dark figure of Skinner shake his head resolutely, "Men don't call women they find _physically_ attractive breathtaking. Sexy…and _possibly_ beautiful…but _not_ breathtaking… _that's_ another level."

He'd called her breathtaking? He _wanted_ her? Even if he didn't love her Scully's breath quickened as she wondered how she would be able to resist him now.

"That's _all_ you have to go on?" Ellen probed sounding as unconvinced as Scully felt.

"I've watched them together for _years,_ Ellen. Fox Mulder is head over heels, I am completely certain…Dana is his whole world," Skinner confirmed confidently.

Scully leant against the window and tried to absorb its chill into her rapidly heating body…after what seemed like an infinite pause Ellen followed up with a question. "And what about Dana? You think she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Dana is more controlled than Mulder, I know that she cares deeply for him…but I'm not sure that she would ever allow herself to fall in love with him."

Scully tensed at Skinner's words, was that really how she came across? She felt like she had been in love with Mulder forever…she knew for certain that she always _would_ be.

"You don't think I should at least _talk_ to Dana?" Ellen asked with concern.

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way? Mulder as good as told me that he's planning on getting his feelings under control again, and I think we should allow him to do that. Dana means _everything_ to him, Ellen. If she found out how he felt and couldn't return his feelings…I'm pretty sure that would destroy him."

"Well, you know him better than I do, Walter…and Mulder shared his feelings with you in confidence…but I really think that you're underestimating Dana's feelings."

"Has she _told_ you that she loves him?" Scully held her breath waiting to see what Ellen would say, whether she would guard her secret. She almost hoped that she wouldn't.

Scully held her breath waiting to see what Ellen would say, whether she would guard her secret. She almost hoped that she wouldn't.

"No…not in so many words," Ellen answered honestly.

"Then it's not worth the risk," Skinner said firmly. "I know Dana cares for Mulder but let's not get involved."

"I'll take your lead on this one, Walter, I wouldn't like to see either of them hurt. Listen, I'm going to go and get some coffee…then we should get back to our guests."

* * *

Scully watched through the window as her friends got up and left. She walked back through into the room and wandered into the en-suite bathroom, seeing some mouthwash on the side she rinsed her mouth absentmindedly as she tried to gather her thoughts.

 _He loves me?_ Can that be true?

Did Ellen and Skinner seriously believe that she could ever _reject_ him?

She had even told Ellen how she felt…well _nearly._

 _Nearly_ obviously wasn't enough anymore.

She had allowed her fears and insecurities to hold her back for too long, and now Ellen and Walter had confirmed that this reticence had caused pain to the person she loved the most.

She could never allow Mulder to suffer if it was in her power to relieve it, and apparently it _was_ in her power because he loved her…and her love for him came as easily as breathing.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Scully was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bang and raised voices in the hallway. On opening the door she saw Ellen rushing after Skinner as he charged into their bedroom. As Scully walked towards the room cautiously she heard their argument unfold.

"I didn't even know he was here! You _claim_ to love me but you think nothing of being seen all over your ex-husband…at _our_ goddamn pre-wedding party!" Skinner fumed.

"I wasn't Walter! I would _never!_ And you _know_ I love you! Mike and I have been finished for years, long before the marriage ended. I would never have even let him into your apartment! He was just waiting in the kitchen and said he needed to talk to me about Trent. Walter, the front door has been open for most of the evening, you know that!"

" _My_ apartment? Here was me thinking that this was _our_ home!" Skinner bellowed.

"It is…of course it is. I was just trying to explain why…"

"Trying to explain why I just caught you _kissing_ your ex-husband in the kitchen? _Really?_ This should be good… _please_ feel free to explain everything…" Skinner growled mockingly.

"I _wasn't_ kissing him…he kissed me! I have no idea why, he must have been drunk, or maybe jealous about the wedding…angry to see me so happy…happy with _you!"_

"I've spoken to members of your _own_ family, Ellen…they've told me that you still love him!"

"Members of my family? _Who?_ The ones who turned their backs on me when I left Mike? The ones who left Trent and I with nowhere to go but Dana's doorstep? Who the hell told you that? Because you _know_ it's a lie! You _know_ what he did to me and what it's taken for me to trust again! You've talked to Dana and she's told you about the bruises…because _she_ was the only one there for me… _she_ was the only person I allowed to see them!"

"She would back you up…she's _your_ friend!" Skinner yelled blindly.

Scully opened the door at that point, unwilling to hear her friend being falsely accused, especially after everything she'd been through.

"I thought that I was your friend too!" Scully snapped angrily from the doorway causing Skinner to turn in shock. "You _know_ Ellen is telling the truth, why the hell would you choose to doubt her now?"

Skinner took a deep breath and closed his eyes without a word, so Scully continued.

"I believed _you_ when you told me that you loved her! So why won't _you_ take her at her word now? Ellen loves you, you know that she would never betray you!"

"Well…all evidence to the contrary, _Agent_ Scully!" Skinner seethed. "Get out, both of you…I don't want to look at _either_ of you right now."

Ellen looked at her friend tearfully and Scully recoiled to see her friend so hurt, after so many years of pain and worry Scully had thought she was finally safe with Skinner. _Finally loved._

Scully held out her hand to Ellen and her friend grabbed it desperately.

"Let's get out of here sweetheart," Scully said soothingly. "Nothing good can come out of trying to talk through this now. You and Trent can come and stay with me, we'll and try sort all this out in the morning."

Ellen seemed to melt into her side and Scully looked down her sadly, she hadn't seen her friend like this since those last few months she had been with Mike.

Scully hissed up at Skinner coldly, "I _trusted_ you…I'll _never_ forgive you for this."

Skinner looked pained for a second but then turned away as Scully led Ellen out of their room.

In the hallway Ellen looked up at Scully with a bewildered expression, "I didn't…you know I would _never_ …don't you?"

"I _know_ that Ellen," Scully reassured. "Go and wash your face, I'll find Trent and then we can get out of here."

Ellen nodded sadly and disappeared into a nearby bathroom.

As Scully walked around the corner she walked straight into Mulder, he had pulled back his hood and having heard the end of the argument was looking at her with grave concern.

"Oh God, Mulder!" Scully gasped with surprise. She was distracted by the current problem but suddenly remembered what she overheard earlier - _He loves me._ "I-I can't talk now, Ellen is…"

"I heard the shouting…I don't understand why Skinner would believe Ellen capable of doing such a thing." Mulder said with completely and unquestioning trust.

Scully smiled warmly at her partner, he had only known her friend very briefly but she knew that his trust was founded on his absolute faith in _her._

"Ellen _never_ would," Scully confirmed.

"I know that Scully, do you have any idea what _actually_ happened?"

"I wasn't there, but I'm sure she'll explain everything to me when we get back to mine. Of course, they'll stay with me for now."

" _Scully…_ please don't cry…" Mulder said with obvious concern.

Scully hadn't even realised that she _was_ crying and brushed away her tears quickly, "Oh Mulder...if you'd seen what she's been through, how her ex-husband treated her. I thought she was safe now, that he would love her."

"What can I do? How can I help you?"

"This isn't your problem Mulder, you don't have to get involved…" Scully replied sadly.

Mulder reached to tuck an errant strand of hair back into one of her side buns and smiled affectionately, "I want to _make_ it my problem Scully. I want everything about you to be my problem. I can't bear to see you hurting. Please, I'll do _anything …"_

Scully sighed and looked up at the ceiling before gazing back into his eyes and taking hold of his soft furry hand, she smiled in spite of herself and squeezed his paw, "Mulder, I understand that you and Skinner are friends…"

"Scully, you and I are _friends._ Nothing in the world means as much to me as you do...I'm _so_ in love with you." Mulder said as he attempted to brush the tears from her face with his paw but then sighed with mild exasperation before leaning down to kiss the tears off her cheek tenderly.

Scully smiled broadly in spite of her heartbreak but then shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "Now isn't the time Mulder, I can't…I can't deal with all this while Ellen is so upset. She _has_ to be my focus now, _please_ understand."

"I _do_ understand Scully, and I'm not trying to make things any more complicated for you. I'm just letting you know that I am here, that I will _always_ be here... _"_ Mulder gazed at her so beseechingly that Scully could not look away.

"I was on my way to see you…before all this happened," Scully bit her lip and shook her head sadly.

" _Why_ did you need to see me?" Mulder asked encouragingly.

Scully's lip slipped from behind her teeth as she smiled warmly through her tears, "To tell you that I love you and that you'll _never_ need to be alone again...you'll _always_ have me. I love you with everything that I am, Mulder…with my _whole_ heart."

Mulder gasped and felt the breath leave his body; he had heard the truth from Skinner and Ellen…but to hear those words from her lips made his head spin. He lunged forward and kissed her desperately, claiming her lips with his.

Scully returned his kiss with enthusiasm and fell into his arms, clinging onto him as if her life depended on his presence… _knowing deep down that it did._ After a couple of minutes, Mulder pulled back breathlessly and rested his forehead against hers in a familiar gesture that made her smile.

"You're _everything_ to me, Scully…I will do _anything_ for you," Mulder vowed firmly.

Scully's eyes darkened as she gripped the back of Mulder's neck firmly, "Help me to _destroy_ Skinner."

Mulder looked shocked; "He's our friend, Scully…I'm not sure I _could…_ " he looked away with a pained expression and Scully pulled out of his arms leaving him feeling suddenly cold and alone.

"You said that you would do _anything_ for me, Mulder; I would kill for you…I would _die_ for you!"

"We need to wait…I don't know…to try to smooth things over! Do you _truly_ believe that Skinner deserves your vengeance? That _he_ is your enemy? Do you even know what really happened?"

"You didn't see her, Mulder...Ellen…she was broken… _destroyed_. Her ex-husband used to abuse her…" Mulder looked shocked and reached to take Scully's hand, he winced when he couldn't touch her skin and tried to compensate by sealing her hand between his two paws.

Scully smiled weakly and then continued, "He beat her so badly, some nights she would arrive on my doorstep with Trent and…" she stopped trying to resist and fell back into Mulder's arms, he held her tightly and kissed the side of her head and down her neck. "He promised me that he would take care of her, Mulder. He knows what that man did to her and he still used _him_ against her. He _promised_ me…I believed that Ellen would be safe with him and he has let me down so badly that he might as well have driven a knife through my own heart!"

Mulder felt _his_ heart fracturing at her words.

"When you were gone they were my family…I missed you _so_ much."

"Scully…I'm here _now..."_

"But you won't help me? You said that you would do _anything_ for me, but you won't do this? You're putting _him_ first?"

" _Never."_ Mulder said firmly, "Never that… _you_ are everything to me."

At that moment Ellen came out of the bathroom and smiled warmly when she saw Princess Leia cocooned lovingly in the Wookiee's arms, in spite of her own heartbreak she was genuinely happy for her friend.

Mulder looked up to see Ellen's sad smile and winced. "You're sure Scully?" Mulder whispered in her ear urgently, not wanting their friend to hear.

Scully pulled back and gazed into Mulder's eyes, "I am _certain."_

Mulder nodded, "Then I will do _anything_ you need…" He leant in to kiss her softly.

Scully rested her face against his neck and breathed in the comforting scent of his skin, "Well then I will also do as _you_ ask…we will wait and find out the truth. For tonight can you take Trent home with you? He knows he can trust you and right now I think I need to concentrate on Ellen."

Mulder nodded with relief and cradled her securely against him, "I told you _anything,_ Scully _…_ and that includes babysitting. _"_

Scully smiled sadly against his skin and kissed Mulder's neck, causing a shot of desire to course through his body.

"I do love you, Mulder… _so much..._ and thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Scully. Shall I bring Trent to yours in the morning?"

"Yes…and then maybe then we can talk about…"

Mulder nodded solemnly and kissed her temple, "I'll see you in the morning, you go and take care of Ellen."

Scully reluctantly pulled away and walked sadly towards Ellen.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Mulder found Trent sitting in the hallway outside Skinner's apartment. He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor next to him, "I've been looking for you everywhere, kid, I was starting to worry."

Trent looked up at him and shrugged sadly, "I'm sorry, Mr Mulder. I waited until Mom and Auntie Dana had left and then came out here where it was quiet…everyone kept looking at me."

"How much did you hear?" Mulder asked with concern. He could only imagine what this boy had heard over the years and the thought made him feel sick.

" _Enough…"_ Trent replied sadly. "I really thought that this time everything would be okay…you know what I mean?"

Mulder nodded sadly.

"Does it ever _really_ work, Mr Mulder?" Trent asked him with sad beseeching eyes that somehow looked both wiser _and_ younger than his years.

Mulder immediately connected to Trent and thought of his own experiences. "Please call me Mulder…" he paused and then added, "I didn't have the easiest time of it when I was a kid either. At home I mean..."

Trent nodded sadly; somehow he had already seemed to recognize a kindred spirit in Mulder. "So, do you think it _can_ ever really work?"

Mulder paused for a second, not wanting to shortchange this boy or give him anything less than the honest answer that he deserved. "You know what I do know for sure?" Trent tilted his head and waited patiently. "I know that I love your Auntie Dana, that I will _always_ love your Auntie Dana and that I would _never_ willingly hurt her...or _let_ anyone hurt her…and for some reason that I will never fully understand I _know_ now that she feels the same way about me."

Trent smiled sadly and nodded, "Auntie Dana said that I can trust you…but we trusted Walter too."

"I'm different, Trent... _I promise."_

"I think I understand that. Auntie Dana is family…and _you're_ her family…so I guess that makes _us_ related," Trent smirked slightly and for a second Mulder saw the strong and funny kid that Skinner had boasted so proudly about.

Mulder chuckled, "So does that mean you're okay to stay at mine tonight? Give the ladies some time to talk…"

Trent nodded contentedly, "Sure…can we get pizza? I'm hungry."

Mulder laughed, "You're what, twelve?"

Trent nodded again.

"Well then eating is your job and I certainly won't stand in your way. Tell you what I'm even willing to get the cab to stop off at the video store on the way to mine. We could rent Star Wars…with me wearing this suit!"

Trent laughed now, "So that's what your costume is from!" He was quiet for a second then added, "Didn't mom say that Auntie Dana's dress was from…"

Mulder shrugged, stood and held out his hand, "What can I say kid…it _must_ be fate."

Trent grinned and had just been pulled to his feet when Skinner appeared in the hallway. The boy's smiled immediately evaporated and he scowled, "I don't want to talk to you, Walter…"

Skinner stood in his doorway stoically and crossed his arms, "Your Mom and I had an argument…that doesn't have to affect us."

Trent glanced at Mulder as if checking that he was nearby and then stood up a little taller in front of the large man. "That wasn't an argument Walter. I heard you shouting…and my mom did _nothing_ wrong."

Mulder sighed sadly as he listened to Trent attempting to sound tough in defence of his mother, he wondered if Trent had ever done this before with his father…or if this was the first time that he had found the strength.

"We're going Trent," Mulder said stepping forward and placing his hand on his new friend shoulder. Mulder felt Trent relax and he looked up firmly at Skinner. "He'll be staying with me tonight."

Skinner pounded the door frame with his fist, "This isn't necessary, Mulder, Trent lives _here!"_

"Scully has asked _me_ to take him home," Mulder explained firmly, "and I don't think that you're in any fit state to be responsible for him tonight. Maybe everyone just needs a break."

"I guess you find out who your friends are…when _love_ is involved. So that's it? Are you on her side now? Just because she's Scully's friend…"

"You know better than anyone that where Scully is concerned there is no such word as _just_. Ellen has my complete loyalty, my total trust and to be honest I expected more from _you._ These people have been through enough, how could you doubt her?" Mulder challenged as he squeezed Trent's shoulder lightly.

"Who the hell made you judge, jury and executioner, Mulder?" Skinner growled taking a step forward and clenching his fists.

Trent tensed and automatically stepped slightly in front of Mulder. This was a move that both touched Mulder and horrified him…this boy had seen violence before and his instinct was to _protect._

Skinner also froze when he saw Trent's unconscious move; he started to reach out to him and was horrified when the boy recoiled towards Mulder.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Trent," he glanced at Mulder and then smiled nervously back at the boy. "I would _never_ hurt either of you. Mulder is my friend, I'm just angry…and frustrated."

Mulder shook his head sadly and Trent looked up at him as if asking what to do next. He nodded at the boy comfortingly and then looked back up at Skinner. "You can _see_ what this is doing to him Skinner, you're confusing him. We're going to leave now… _okay?"_

Skinner shrugged sadly, "I guess…do whatever you think best…" He walked back into his apartment to start clearing out the few remaining guests as Mulder and Trent left quietly.

* * *

As the lift closed Trent smiled weakly at Mulder and then stretched up to flip his hood back over his face, "I'm _totally_ holding you to that video store offer by the way."


	3. Peace! I will stop your mouth

Mulder and Trent had stayed up late watching the first two Star Wars movies and eating pizza and junk food. Mulder figured while this wasn't a habit that the boy should get into, a treat every now and then wouldn't do any harm, and Trent had earned a distraction.

Despite their late night neither slept well and they were both up at a little after 7am and ready to go to Scully's, Trent because he as keen to discover his mom's state of mind…and Mulder because he wanted to see Scully.

They arrived at the apartment door at a little after 9am. "Well…good morning boys," Ellen said as she opened the door with a genuine smile, "How are you both?"

Mulder smiled warmly at Ellen, pleased to see her already looking much better than the evening before, _but then she's had Scully to look after her_ , Mulder reminded himself with a small smile. "We're good, however with full disclosure, we did eat a _horrendous_ amount of pizza last night!"

Ellen rolled her eyes but winked gratefully at Mulder and then stepped aside to direct them both into Scully's apartment.

She shut the door and Mulder saw her mask slipped slightly as she pulled Trent into a tight hug. She stood behind Trent with her arms around his shoulders and smiled at her new friend. "Thank you for last night, I really appreciate it…I mean _we_ really appreciate it."

Trent smiled at Mulder and nodded his head emphatically.

"It was _nothing,_ Ellen, honestly. We had fun…I even rented Star Wars!"

Ellen laughed and smiled down at Trent, "You made Mulder rent Star Wars? In his Wookiee suit?"

Trent grinned, "I didn't _make_ him do anything, Mom. Mulder volunteered…and well...I wasn't about to say _no_ to that!"

Everyone laughed and Mulder shrugged, "I did get a few funny looks…but I think I made the girl at the video store's night!"

Trent grinned, "It was fun Mom, I wish you could have joined us…" then he looked a little more serious, "…and I guess it was nice to have someone to talk to as well."

Ellen was well aware how much her son would benefit from having someone to talk to…someone who was really there for _him_ and not just as a friend of hers _._ She knew Trent loved Dana dearly, but she suspected that he often lied about how he was so that she could focus on her. Ellen trusted Dana with her life and Dana trusted Mulder with hers, in Ellen's book that was more than enough. Furthermore, their obvious close bond reflected on both Trent's strength and Mulder's character.

Suddenly aware of the importance of giving their friends some space Ellen grabbed her jacket and smiled at her son, "So how about the two of us leave Mulder and Auntie Dana to spend some time alone while _we_ go get some waffles for breakfast?"

Trent looked a little confused, "They can't come with us?"

"Well, I think Mulder and Auntie Dana might appreciate some time _alone_ right now…you know, a couple of hours to chat and catch up. Mulder has not long come back from a very long trip and they've really not had much time together."

"You love Auntie Dana very much don't you Mulder?" He glanced up at Mulder and bit his lip awkwardly, "I mean you're not going to go away _again?"_

Trent trailed off and Mulder was about to respond when Ellen turned him around and bent down to smile at him, she shook her head. "Auntie Dana and Mulder love each other _very_ much, Trent, and they've been best friends for a _very_ long time. They are _forever_ family, just like you and me. Mulder isn't going anywhere baby _,_ I promise."

Mulder felt the breath leave his body at her words and he smiled gratefully. After everything that Ellen had been through he was shocked and gratified to hear her trust him so completely.

Ellen slipped on her jacket and physically steered her son towards the door, "But for now we are getting out of here and leaving them both alone for a couple of hours…to _chat."_

Trent grinned with realization as his mom pushed him through the door. He smirked back at Mulder over his shoulder, "Mulder are you going to kiss Auntie Dana?"

Mulder flushed slightly at his new friend's bluntness, "Get out of here, kid!"

Ellen laughed at her son's ease with Mulder, "Trent! One more comment like that and _no_ Nutella!" She had tried to sound stern but had failed completely.

"Are you sure you're both okay to go out?" Mulder asked with concern as Ellen reached to close the door behind them.

Ellen spontaneously leant back through the door and drew up on her toes to kiss Mulder's cheek. "Dana has done more for me than I could ever even _begin_ to repay, right now she needs to spend some time with _you_ and we aren't going to stand in the way of that." She squeezed Mulder's forearm warmly and then glanced down at her son. "Besides Trent and I need some time alone as well."

Trent looked up at Mulder cautiously, seeming to be concerned about their imminent departure, "Will you still be here when we get back?"

Mulder shrugged, "I have no plans…so unless your Auntie Dana kicks me out I'm sure I'll be here." He smiled now at the boy. "I'm going to be around a lot more now...if you can stand it."

Trent smiled with satisfaction as he was directed away by his mom.

"It's _really_ good to have you home, Mulder," Ellen called back warmly as they sauntered down the hall.

Mulder shut the door and turned to find himself alone in Scully's bright and homely living area. He smiled and figuring he'd have to wait for at least a few minutes he toed off his shoes and dropped down onto her couch, he leaned against the arm and lifted one of his feet up to rest on the opposite arm.

* * *

About five minutes later Scully walked out wearing nothing but a short dark green silk dressing gown. She jumped slightly when she saw Mulder and unconsciously reached to tighten her gown. " _Jesus Mulder!_ Where's Ellen?"

Mulder smirked at Scully's jitteriness and pointed his thumb towards the door, "You want me to leave…?"

Scully grinned and shook her head firmly before running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "D-did Ellen leave?" She asked awkwardly as she edged slowly toward him and stopped at the end of the couch.

"They went to get some breakfast," Mulder explained succinctly as he gazed up and down her body before allowing the tip of his tongue to wet his lips. "Ellen thought we might need some time alone…and she wanted to talk to Trent."

Scully nodded slightly and glanced down at Mulder's foot lying against the arm of her couch, his other foot rested on the floor which left his legs spread widely. Under Scully's gaze, Mulder started to move his foot back to the floor but Scully slowly shook her head.

"Comfy?" she asked with a smile.

Mulder smirked, "Yeah…well, I was. Things are certainly getting a lot less… _comfortable_ …"

Scully's eyes automatically shifted to his crotch and she gasped when she saw the prominent bulge. Her eyes quickly shifted away and she coughed, "So, have you…spoken to Walter?"

Mulder chuckled, "Yeah, last night before we left. Do we have to talk about Skinner right now?

Scully felt the heat spread across her chest and up her neck, she shrugged awkwardly. "I'm sorry…I'm just not used to… _this_ …and I guess I was worried that you might regret…"

" _Never…"_ Mulder held out his arms and after a second to gather her nerve Scully moved to lie in his warm embrace. Resting her cheek on his chest she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I missed you so much…" He murmured softly against her hair.

"You only saw me last night…" Scully replied hazily with her eyes closed.

Mulder kissed the top of her head and then allowed his nose to nuzzle her damp hair, "I meant when I was gone…I _missed_ you every single day and I thought of you _constantly..."_ He paused and then smiled, "But yeah, I actually _did_ miss you last night as well."

Scully grinned and moved to kiss his breastbone through his shirt, "You sap…"

" _Your_ sap…" Mulder grinned and then hissed slightly and shifted his weight under her.

"Oh God Mulder, your arm!" Scully pushed away from his chest suddenly and tentatively reached her hand towards his wound.

Mulder shook his head sharply and pulled her back down wrapping his arms around her lower back pulling her warm body more tightly against him. "With you in my arms, I feel no pain…" He murmured happily.

"I can't even imagine what I would have done if anything had happened to you, Mulder...if you hadn't come home. You're my life…you mean _everything_ to me."

Mulder blinked his eyes quickly and kissed her head again, "I won't ever leave you, Scully…"

She sighed, "You can't make that sort of promise to me Mulder."

He started running his hand up and down her back, "I guess you're right...but I _can_ promise you that I would walk through fire to get back to you Scully. In the past I was reckless…but last week when it came down to it, I thought of _you._ I got the job done, but I was careful…because I had _you_ to come home to."

"Even then?" Scully asked quietly.

" _Always,_ Scully…even when I didn't believe I would ever have a chance with you. You were still my home…you still made me a whole person. For the first time in my life I belong to something, to _someone_...that was always true, even if I didn't believe that you would ever want to claim me."

Scully's mouth felt dry and she licked her lips, "Y-you belong to me?" She brushed her hand over his chest and gasped when she felt his nipple harden under her touch. She bit her lip and moved to nuzzle his chest and breathe in his warm comforting scent.

"C-completely, Scully…God…you make my head spin…" he muttered breathlessly.

Scully grinned and traced her hand up his chest pushing up and then leaning to kiss his neck slowly, "All this, Mulder? All for me?" She teased coyly.

Mulder laughed and tilted his head back to encourage her ministrations, "What's mine is yours, Scully…"

"And do you want me?" Scully asked softly, with a hint of surprising insecurity. "Do you want to _own_ me?"

"Scully, I wouldn't even…you're more than this pathetic excuse of an FBI agent could ever even have the right to _dream_ of. You're…"

"Yours, Mulder. I'm _yours._ Lock stock and barrel…for as long as I can remember and until the day I die. _Yours._ " Scully felt his hardness grinding against her body as he groaned deeply.

"Just ignore it, Scully…" Mulder whispered reassuringly. "We don't need to do anything about it, I'm just so happy to hold you."

Scully groaned again at the vivid images his words provoked, _**we**_ _don't need to do anything about it…_ oh God. She closed her eyes again and bit her lip, her lips still resting on his neck and her nose tracing just below his Adam's apple. "You smell amazing Mulder, sometimes you would stand too close and my knees would buckle."

"Too close?" Mulder teased softly.

"Too close for my self-control. You could never be too close to me Mulder…I want you as close as possible...so close that we're like one person, like you're _inside_ me."

Groaning deeply Mulder's hand drifted down to her bare leg and slipped under her silk gown. _"Inside you…?"_ He smiled teasingly.

"I didn't mean…" Scully started to protest and then she smiled, "…well, maybe Freud was right." Her fingers drifted slowly to the knot on her gown, they trembled slightly and Mulder's hand moved to cover them

"Are you _sure_ Scully? We don't need to rush, I'm not going anywhere…but if I see what's under that robe and _then_ we have to stop...well, you just might kill me!" He chuckled self-consciously but Scully had a feeling he was only half serious.

She said nothing but simply moved his hand away; she watched the hand drop heavily to her thigh and took a deep breath when it travelled slowly up her leg and along to her bare hip. Watching his face carefully she slipped the belt loose and then pulled the material back allowing the robe to slip from her shoulders and reveal that she was completely naked apart from a simple pair of black cotton panties.

Mulder's eyes didn't know where to rest, skipping over her body erratically…his jaw hung open and his breathing had swallowed to a quiet pant. He lifted his hand and Scully watched it hover shakily just millimetres from her waist. She looked at Mulder's face; he was staring at his own hand…then back at the hand still hovering frustratingly near to her skin.

" _Mulder…"_ She whispered quietly.

He appeared to jump, as if not expecting to hear her voice, then his eyes shot up to her face and he bit his lip. _"Scully?"_ He asked with a voice that sounded so bewildered that she very nearly laughed.

Scully smiled at him and then leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into his ear, "You can touch me you know? In fact, I would be _very_ much appreciated it if you did…"

Mulder huffed out a laugh and dropped his face onto her shoulder, finding his lips against her skin he kissed her softly and then traced his tongue along her collarbone. Scully suddenly felt his large hands grasp her waist firmly, "Th-thanks…" Mulder muttered against her skin, "I think I…kinda froze for a second there."

Scully hummed and dropped her head to one side, allowing Mulder better access as he made his way up her neck and then finally captured her lips with his. He devoured her hungrily, and Scully felt the breath leave her body as she fought to keep up with his demanding mouth.

After several long minutes, Scully found herself suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings again as Mulder pulled back slightly and rested his lips softly against hers. His mouth opened breathlessly and she felt his tongue slip lightly over her sensitive lips. Groaning gently she felt his hand slide up from her waist and rest just below her chest. One thumb brushed the underside of her right breast and Scully opened her eyes to find Mulder looking at her with a question in his eyes.

"Yes, Mulder…yes you can touch my breast, yes you can make love to me…you can do whatever you damn want with me!" Scully gasped as Mulder roughly covered her breast and flicked her swollen nipple firmly with his thumb. Her head spun a little and she dropped her face to bite down lightly on his shoulder, "Oh fuck, Mulder, it's been too long…too long _wanting_ you…too long _needing_ you…"

Mulder's groan vibrated off the walls as Scully pushed up on her knees and rushed to undo his belt and then free him from his jeans and boxers. Pushing them down just enough to gain access she gripped his throbbing cock firmly, his pre-come leaked at the top and Scully instinctively pulled back and dipped her head to take him deep into her hungry mouth.

"Oh, Jesus Scully!" Mulder gasped and reached to pull her off his cock. "Baby, if you do that now then this is all over!"

Scully smirked and licked her lips, "But you _taste_ so good…" She purred teasingly, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

Mulder smiled through his groan and dropped his head back on the arm of her couch, "Autoerotic Asphyxiation is right…you're going to be the death of me. And to think yesterday I was scared to even _look_ at you!"

Biting her lip Scully grinned down at her anguished partner and ran her hand over his t-shirt. _"Off,"_ she directed forcefully.

"Yes, ma'am…" Mulder replied with a grin as he pushed up and quickly whipped his shirt over his head.

Scully ran her hands over his firm toned chest and revelled in the feel of his light chest hair under her hands, her fingers brushed over his nipples and Mulder groaned and bucked his hips up against her.

"Why were you afraid to look at me?" Scully asked with an intrigued smile.

Mulder darted his eyes away and smiled with awkward embarrassment, "You're _always_ gorgeous Scully, I've spent years training my body not to react obviously to my desire for you…" Scully gasped quietly at his easy and apparently casual reflection. Mulder continued, not even noticing her surprise, "…but last night…I'd been away for so long, I'd missed you so much…and Scully...your _costume!"_

Scully grinned and Mulder ran his hands over her slowly, unsure whether to look at her beautiful face or gorgeous body. His fingers naturally grazed over her nipples and he licked his lips as he watched them react and tighten even further under his touch.

"Y-you really liked my costume then?" Scully asked haltingly as Mulder drew up and licked one of her sensitive nubs firmly before taking it gently between his teeth.

" _Liked?"_ Mulder murmured against her breast his beautiful eyes gazing up at her through his full eyelashes. "Scully I almost came in my Wookiee suit…and that is not a sentence I ever imagined myself saying."

He grinned and Scully laughed happily. This was so overwhelming but also so natural, so _safe…_ why the hell had they waited so long for this? She rocked her head back as Mulder continued to explore her breasts, "So…" she murmured happily, knowing the reaction her next words would have, "...I guess you'd be interested in the fact that Ellen insisted on buying me the other costume…"

Mulder froze and his mouth dropped open over her nipple, he looked up at her slowly and raised one eyebrow, "You mean the…"

Scully grinned and nodded.

"With the…" He stuttered out.

Scully laughed, "It's really nice actually… _very_ high quality. But of course, I wouldn't _dream_ of wearing it in public!"

"You mean…" Mulder's brain had frozen at the thought of Scully in _that_ outfit.

"Maybe one night you could come over for a movie night, then I could… _model_ it for you?" Scully suggested demurely and Mulder felt like he was going to explode.

"We are talking about _the_ gold bikini here?" Mulder clarified breathlessly, " _You…_ in a Princess Leia gold bikini?"

Scully smiled with amusement at his obvious joy. "If you want…" she replied with a forced casual tone.

Before she could finish the sentence Mulder had flipped her onto her back on the sofa. Standing up he quickly shed his trousers and boxers, then reached to drag off her panties as he landed on her heavily and ground his cock into her dripping core.

"Mulder, your arm!" Scully squealed, and then laughed when Mulder licked her behind the ear.

"Fuck my arm, Scully! I've waited for you for so long…I want…I need…" Mulder ran his hand down her waist and over her thigh lifting her leg high and angling his hips so his cock nudged at her hot opening.

Scully groaned and thrust up against him _, "Oh God Mulder…please…"_ she gasped.

Mulder pushed gently inside, feeling her warm body welcome him home.

* * *

An hour later Scully lay naked in the arms of the man she had loved her entire life, she smiled at her own sentimentality but right at this moment she wholeheartedly knew that since the day she was born her heart had been seeking out this man. And now she understood why she had never felt whole until the day she had walked into that solitary basement office.

A basement office that had always seemed empty until _she_ walked in to claim Fox Mulder's heart. It all seemed so obvious now, so completely inevitable.

At some point during the last hour Scully had found herself transported into her bedroom and now she lay with her cheek on Mulder's warm chest and her leg resting heavily on his thigh. She was sure that this was the first time she had felt pure bliss.

But Scully's contended smile slipped when she suddenly found her thoughts slip back to Ellen and Trent. How could she be this happy when their lives were falling apart?

She felt Mulder's warm fingertips glide down her spine and his hand rested comfortingly on _his_ spot at the base of her spine. He leaned to kiss her temple softly, "I can _feel_ you thinking…" He murmured with a rough sexy voice that made her insides shudder. "Are _we_ okay?"

"Oh Mulder, _WE_ are more than okay. I will never regret this, I will never regret you, you are my family…my home." She kissed his chest gently and then lightly licked his skin. "And you taste _delicious…_ "

Mulder chuckled happily and closed his eyes as he attempted to process his overwhelming feelings of joy.

Scully lifted her head and reached to gently run her index finger down the bridge of his nose and then over his lips. "I'm _so_ happy to be here with you, Mulder, I feel like I've finally been given everything that I've ever wanted. But Ellen and Trent…" She dropped her face back to his warm chest and Mulder felt the wetness of her tears on his skin.

His arms pulled her closer and he curved his legs up as if trying to physically shield her from her pain.

"They've been through so much, Mulder, how can I be this happy when they've lost everything? I told them he was a good guy, I promised them that they could trust him. They let their guard down because they trusted _me_. How could he do that to them? To _me?"_

"I've got you, Scully," he leaned to kiss her head and hold her tightly against him. "I'll do anything for you, anything to make this better… _anything_ to make _you_ happy. I love you so much."

Scully looked up and smiled at him through tearful eyes, "How about we go and _talk_ to Walter? Just the two of us?"

"We can do that," Mulder smiled and kissed her nose.

"You can drive? I've lent Ellen my car."

"So that's how it is now? You just need me to chauffeur you around?" Mulder smirked.

"Oh, I _need_ you for so much more than that, Mulder…the things I'm going to do to you would make our mothers blush! We are talking _years_ of fantasies here…"

"So…these fantasies, any of them involve workplace activities?" Mulder asked hopefully.

" _This_ is not going to impact on our work, Mulder." She looked up and laughed at his exaggerated pout, stretching to grab his lip between her teeth she grinned happily. She ran her nose along the side of his, "We do get _official_ breaks Mulder…and even lunch hours…I can be flexible…"

" _Ohhhhh, yes you can…"_ Mulder groaned flipping her onto her back in insinuating himself between her legs.

"Mulder, what about Walter!"

"Baby, please don't say our boss's name in bed, it's a major turn-off…"

"You said we were going to try and sort this mess out."

Mulder smiled and then leaned to kiss Scully's neck languidly, "I promised the kid I'd still be here when he got back…we have some time." He glanced at the clock and shifted his hips to gently slip his already solid cock inside her waiting core.

"Ohhhhhh God…you feel so good, Mulder…will we always feel this good?"

" _Always Scully…"_ Mulder replied confidently as he slowly thrust into her hot, tight core.

Scully reached up to run her hand over his upper arm, "You feel like… Ohh God, Mulder, I didn't realise it was possible to be this happy."

Mulder smiled down and then leaned to kiss her open mouth, "So sexy…" Mulder groaned, "…and all _mine._ "

Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, altering the angle and feeling him start to glide over her clit with every thrust. She gasped and dropped her face to his shoulder, burying her teeth into his delicious skin. _"Mmmmmm…mine…"_

Mulder chuckled breathlessly as he started to increase the strength and speed of his thrusts, "Yours, Scully…always yours…"

They both gasped as their orgasms started to build simultaneously. Mulder pulled up on his knees and lifted her up almost horizontally as he continued to plough up into her body.

 _"Ohhhh yessssss…"_ Scully gasped as her body clenched down on Mulder and grasped him tightly into her core.

Her pulsating walls pulled Mulder over the edge and he gripped her body tightly to his as he filled her once more, and felt his body melt into her. After several seconds Mulder carefully laid Scully back into the bed and dropped to her side. He rested his cheek on her stomach, just below her breasts, and slowly traced his fingertips over her waist and down the side of her thighs.

He smiled softly as he watched the goose bumps rise in the path of his fingers, he kissed her belly gently and then nuzzled her soft skin breathing in her scent.

"So…" Scully said dreamily, "We should really get up and shower, Ellen and Trent will be home soon and _then_ we can leave for Walter's."

Mulder hummed, still tracing her skin gently. "Is it weird that Ellen and Trent already feel like family? Especially Trent, we had a good time last night, considering everything…he's a great kid."

Scully smiled and combed her fingers through his hair, "That's not weird, Mulder, you are my family. _We_ are family. Trent deserves all the love in the world and you are the best person I know…I think he needs you. He needs a man like you in his life."

Mulder didn't respond as he bit his lip and tried to control the emotions bubbling up inside him, the faith Scully had in him made him feel like a better man. He could see himself through her eyes and he felt a strangely unfamiliar emotion. He felt proud.

" _I love you so much…"_ He whispered quietly after about a minute.

Scully grinned widely, "And I love you…so does that mean you'll be my chauffeur today?"

He turned his head to look up at her through the valley of her breasts, "Scully…I will love you _forever_ …I want to die an old man in your arms…and be buried by your side…" he paused and grinned, "…and what's more I will _even_ give you a lift to Skinner's place."

Scully laughed and was surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes; brushing them away quickly she smiled, "It's a good job I love you, you goof…shower?"

"Together?" Mulder grinned.

" _Always…"_ Scully replied, and Mulder knew she wasn't just talking about the shower.

* * *

An hour later Mulder walked out into Scully's living room, he'd pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and was running a towel through his still damp hair. There was a knock at the door and Mulder walked over to open it.

Ellen and Trent bustled in and Trent walked straight over to the fridge, opened it, and poured himself some orange juice. He looked over at Mulder and raised his eyebrows. "You had a shower?"

Mulder glanced over at Ellen who was smiling with amusement and was obviously not intending on helping him out. "Yeah, your Auntie Dana was kind enough to let me use her shower."

Trent looked even more baffled, "Didn't you have one before we came out?"

Mulder glanced at Ellen who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Y-yes…" Mulder started slowly, "...but it's a hot day and Scully said she didn't mind if I had another one."

Trent looked at his mom and Ellen chuckled, "Just because I have to nag _you_ to get into the shower sometimes doesn't mean everyone feels that same way…some people enjoy a nice shower."

"Mom!" Trent exclaimed, not appreciating his mom teasing him about his hygiene in front of his new buddy. He looked back at Mulder, not looking very convinced, and was about to speak when Scully walked out combing her wet hair.

Trent looked at all three of them in turn and then finally his eyes rested on Scully, " _You've_ had a shower too, Auntie Dana?"

Scully looked at Mulder and then Ellen, who were both grinning at her with amusement. She looked back at Trent and shrugged, "Yes…"

Trent rolled his eyes, walked past the group and dropped onto the sofa, he picked up the remote and changed the channel to _The Simpsons_. "I don't know why everyone's so obsessed with showering all of a sudden…" He muttered, then Mulder caught a small smile on his face.

Mulder smirked at Scully and shrugged.

"You two had a nice morning then?" Ellen asked them both knowingly and then rested her eyes on Scully.

Scully blushed slightly and smiled, "Extremely nice thank you… _transcendent."_

Ellen raised her eyebrows and smiled at Mulder, then chuckled when she saw Trent looking back with exactly the same expression. The kid was smarter than the average bear. "And I thought our waffles were nice…" he turned back to the TV and the three adults laughed.

"Transcendent, eh?" She tilted her head and smirked between her two flushed friends.

"Let's just say when it's right it's right…" Mulder added and smiled at Scully so adoringly that Ellen felt tears spring to her eyes.

When Scully saw the tears she rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetheart, we didn't mean to upset you!"

Ellen laughed sadly and pulled back, "You didn't upset me, Dana, and I'm not sad…I'm just so happy to see you _so happy_. To see you finally with someone you love…someone who loves you in the way that _you_ deserve." Ellen reached out and grasped her hand; " _You_ are the best person I know Dana, seeing you with Mulder makes me so happy."

As Mulder approached them Scully reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly Scully kept her focus on Ellen. "I want you to be happy too, I can't relax until I know you and Trent are okay."

Ellen nodded, "I've been thinking…I know Walter _and_ I trust him. I know I've done nothing wrong, but I have a feeling _something_ isn't right here."

Mulder nodded, "He told me last night that a complete stranger had approached him and told him that you were still in love with your ex…he brushed it off, but it seemed to make him feel a little insecure."

"That combined with what he saw…" Ellen nodded.

"That's no excuse, Ellen! No excuse for the way _he_ behaved!" Scully argued, more harshly than she intended.

Ellen shook her head sadly at Scully, "I know…but our relationship is new…maybe we rushed things. I love Walter very much but we haven't had the time to build the deep impenetrable trust that you and Mulder have. _That_ takes time. What you have is rare, Dana, but I know Walter loves me and I believe that we could build and develop that love over time. _Together."_

"So you've forgiven him? Just like that?" Scully asked with a little surprise.

Ellen shook her head, "I want to know what is _really_ happening here, Dana. Then when we do know I am willing to put the work in, with Walter, to try and find a way to move forward. I believe Walter is a good man, and I believe that _you_ are a good judge of character…ultimately I want to believe that this is not the end."

Scully smiled and looked down at the floor, "You and Mulder have more in common than I realised. Your strength, your resilience, your faith in people…even when you've both faced more betrayal than most people could withstand." She sighed and looked up to smile warmly at them both.

Mulder lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly, "We _both_ have something that most people aren't lucky enough to have, we both have _you._ Why would we doubt the human capacity to love when you show us unconditional love every single day?"

Ellen nodded and smiled at Mulder, "We're strong _because_ of _you_ Dana."

"You have me too!" Trent called back from the sofa cheerfully.

Scully smiled tearfully, "We _all_ have each other…"

* * *

Scully explained to Ellen that she wanted to go and talk to Skinner first and _eventually_ Ellen agreed that it would probably be best if she and Mulder acted as an initial go-between. A little over an hour later they left Ellen and Trent watching the final film in the original Star Wars trilogy and headed out.

As Mulder drove he turned off to the right and Scully looked over at him questioningly, "You took the wrong turn…"

Mulder shook his head, "We have a stop to make on the way, I put in a call to Frohike last night and Byers called this morning to say that they have some news."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Mulder looked over and smiled, he took her hand and held it gently. "Well, this morning I got a little… _distracted._ Then I didn't want to mention it in front of Ellen and Trent...in case nothing comes of it."

Scully nodded and looked straight-ahead out of the windscreen, she kept her hand in Mulder's as they drove and gently brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. "You really have _that_ much faith in him? You believe that there's more to this?"

Mulder nodded, "And I believe that if you weren't so blinded by your love for Ellen you would too. I _believe_ Skinner is a good man."

Scully nodded, "He was wrong, Mulder…the way he spoke to her."

"He _absolutely_ was…but I think we need to get to the bottom of this. Make sure that they are _both_ aware of the facts, then step back and let _them_ talk this through. Whatever happens from here has to be on them darlin'."

Scully smiled, "You've never called me that before, I like it. I like being your darling."

Mulder pulled up near the Gunmen's place and stopped, he winked and squeezed her hand, "You'll always be my darlin'… _baby,"_ then he let go of her hand and turned to jump out of the car.

Scully took a second before she followed him, her heart was beating quickly and she felt her skin starting to heat up.

Fox Mulder was a full sensory assault.

* * *

Byers open the door and smiled, "My favourite federal employees…"

Scully laughed, "I'm almost certain _we_ are the only federal employees that you even like, so that's not much of an accolade."

Byer's chuckled and stepped back to direct them through, "Well I'd say that's an accolade in itself…isn't it Dana?"

Scully nodded, "One of my proudest achievements," she teased, only half jokingly.

As they walked through Mulder smiled and patted Byer's shoulder, "I've been gone for almost six months man, first I don't even get a proper hello and now I suspect you're flirting with my woman. I thought we were friends?"

Both Byers and Scully looked surprised.

Byers flustered slightly, "I'm _not_ flirting with Dana I was just…I mean…wait, with _your_ woman?"

Mulder laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Byers!"

Scully smirked and rolled her eyes, "I didn't realise we'd decided to 'go public'?"

Mulder shrugged, "We can decide what we're going to do at work but you know these guys are a vault and forgive me if a want to boast from the rooftops that I've bagged the sexiest woman this side of…" Mulder paused and shrugged, "…this side of the moon."

Scully flushed and smiled, _"Mulder…"_

Frohike walked through from the back, "Did I hear mention of a sexy woman? Don't tell me you've _finally_ got laid, Mulder."

Mulder smiled and put his arm around Scully, "I've _finally_ come to my senses, Frohike."

Frohike looked shocked for a second and then smiled, "Don't tell me the lovely Ms Scully has taken pity on your sorry ass?"

"Now that's not nice Frohike, I love that ass…among _other_ things…." Scully teased as she started to relax.

Frohike chuckled and then smiled at Mulder, "If I'm not mistaken you've made our Dana very happy…." He paused and then added with a flourish, "…so you have _our_ blessing."

Mulder laughed and leaned to kiss Scully's temple, "I appreciate the gesture man, but with _or_ without your blessing not even an act of God could tear me away from this lady's side."

Byers nodded, "Quite right too."

"What'd I miss?" Langley asked as he walked in from the next room with an arm full of printouts.

"Mulder's in lurve…" Frohike teased.

Langley looked between Mulder and Scully, then nodded and shrugged, "No shit Sherlock; are we workin' or not?"

The group laughed and Langley dropped the papers onto the table in front of them. "So all these printouts have the details and _proof_ …but do you want the long story short?"

Mulder and Scully nodded.

"$50,000 was transferred into your friend Ellen's ex-husband's bank account yesterday at noon. We traced all of Ellen's male cousins and distant relatives and _none_ of them travelled to D.C. yesterday or anytime over the past week. And we have a paper trail linking the money back to a very dodgy and unofficial source that we have only ever seen used by some really heavy government activity."

Scully was genuinely shocked, "So this is about _us?"_

Langley shrugged, "You guys…or your boss. I assume he must have made some enemies over the years, he's backed you guys often enough."

Mulder sighed, "So it still comes back to me…"

"He's a big guy Mulder, his choices are his own…if he backs the good guys then the bad guys are gonna get pissed," Frohike pointed out. "But is that a reason to _not_ get involved?"

Scully nodded and took Mulder's hand, "This is not on you, Mulder. If not for you, we wouldn't even know the truth."

"Without me, you wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Without _you_ is not an option for me, Mulder, it hasn't been since day one. Now we're going to go and talk to Walter, then we're going to let _them_ talk it out…just like _you_ said."

Mulder smiled broadly and glanced quickly at the guys before he shrugged and leant down to kiss her softly, "You're too good for me, Scully...but I'm keeping you anyway."

Scully laughed lightly and turned back to the Gunmen, "Any ideas who?"

The three men seemed to shake themselves out of the shock of seeing Mulder and Scully being so open, and then Byers shook his head. "No…but if I had to guess I'd say that cigarette smoking son of a bitch was involved somewhere, he seems to enjoy his self-appointed role of puppet master."

"Seems a bit trivial for him to get involved with…" Scully said unconvinced.

"The man is petty, Scully, I'm not so sure he's above using his power to have some fun at our expense...especially if he felt he was losing control of Skinner. A happy man with a close support network is harder to control..." Mulder said matter-of-factly.

"So we take this to Walter and see what he says, once we've proved that Ellen was _completely_ innocent it's up to him to make up for his reaction."

Mulder nodded, "Thanks, guys, we owe you one."

Frohike laughed, "If we kept a tab…"

"You love us really," Mulder countered.

"Dana maybe, we just _like_ you a whole lot," Frohike clarified with a wink at Scully.

As they walked towards the door Scully and Langley found themselves at the back of the group."I'm happy for you both, you both deserve some happiness," Langley said quietly.

"I'm happy for you both, you deserve some happiness," Langley said quietly.

Scully was touched by his heartfelt comment and smiled at him warmly, "Thank you, he means the world to me."

Langley nodded, "You _know_ the feeling is mutual."

Scully kissed his cheek as they all got to the door and Mulder turned around and laughed, "It's a good job I'm not the jealous type!"

Scully walked up to him and took about half the papers he was carrying out of his hands then leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "You're my man Mulder, why would I need to look elsewhere?"

They both smiled at each other as they exited and heard Frohike say to the other two, "Well, they _do_ say that love is blind."

* * *

When they arrived at Skinner's he opened the door looking rather worse for wear, Mulder could see that he'd obviously been drowning his sorrows after they had all left the night before.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"We've come to save you from yourself, Walter," Scully explained patiently, "...And maybe give us all a chance to move on."

"You mean you've come to stick your nose into my life a little more than you already have?" Skinner asked turning to walk back into his apartment and leaving the door open.

Scully looked up at Mulder and raised her eyebrows, he shrugged and then gestured for her to enter first.

When they found Skinner sitting on the couch in his living room they looked around and saw that he hadn't even attempted to clear away any debris from the night before.

Mulder picked up a few paper plates and cups from the love seat opposite and cleared a spot for both he and Scully to sit. When they looked up at Skinner they found him looking disinterestedly out of the window.

"So we have some information about last night that we thought you might find interesting," Scully started.

"Well then get on with it and have your say...then get the hell out," Skinner snapped.

"Listen man, I know you're having a crap time, and I get that last night was tough…but if you don't start talking to Scully with a bit of goddamn respect we _will_ leave you in peace and you can stay here and wallow in your own misery!"

Scully reached and took Mulder's hand, she whispered gently, "It's _fine,_ Mulder."

Skinner glanced at their joined hands and then looked up at them with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, we've taken our heads out of our asses…and now it's your turn," Mulder said sharply. "Are you ready to listen to us?"

Skinner shrugged in a slightly petulant way that made Scully smile in spite of her frustration.

"Okay, well I asked the guys to look into last night…" Mulder started.

Skinner didn't need confirmation that Mulder was referring to his rather unusual, surprisingly resourceful but _extremely_ paranoid friends. "Why get them involved?"

"I trust Scully implicitly, therefore I trust Ellen. I know that she didn't do what you were accusing her of…but I also trust _your_ judgement and something about last night seemed… _off."_

Skinner looked up at that, surprisingly touched by Mulder's faith in him.

"The guys uncovered a few interesting facts," Scully continued. "…It turns out someone paid $50,000 into Mike's account yesterday lunchtime, the money can be traced back along a trail that leads to some _very interesting_ government sources."

Skinner was silent for several long minutes and then finally quietly spoke, "You mean, Ellen…"

"Didn't do _anything_ wrong," Scully said firmly. "She loves _you_ , Walter, I thought you had more faith in her than this."

Skinner sighed and ran his hand over his face, "You're saying this all goes back to…"

Mulder nodded, "We think so, it seems unlikely but maybe revenge is sweet…no matter how petty."

"What the hell have I done?" Skinner barked kicking back at the sofa and then standing up with irritation.

"You've been a complete fool and you let Ellen down…but she loves you and to _my_ surprise she woke up this morning refreshed and determined to find a way to work through this," Scully said patiently.

"She's _forgiven_ me?" Skinner asked hopefully.

"She wants to talk, to try and make this work. She can still see a future with you…you just have a _lot_ of work to do. We have all the proof here…" Scully nodded to the papers on the table.

Skinner got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Mulder shouted after him.

Skinner turned at the door, "I don't need to see the proof, I just realised that I never really did. I trust her, and I _trust_ both of you…I'm going to go and _beg_ Ellen to forgive me and then do whatever I need to do to win her back."

"You're in no state to drive," Mulder explained. "We'll take you to Scully's place and leave you both to talk things through for a while...we can go back to mine and give you some space."

"You're sure?" Skinner asked.

"Ellen has my car, she can give you a lift back here after you've talked."

* * *

In the car Skinner looked back at Scully, she had insisted on going in the back explaining that her 'little legs' were more suited to the back seat. Mulder had laughed at that and Skinner assumed that he'd missed an in-joke.

He was anxious to get to Ellen but briefly found himself reflecting on how happy he was to see his friends on the right track, _finally_ together. Neither of them could ever be happy with anyone else and they deserved to find happiness together.

"I'm sorry Dana…I know that I've let you down as well. You put your trust in me and I…"

Scully cut in, "You don't need to apologize to me, Walter, put this right and we'll be just _fine."_

Skinner nodded seriously, "Thank you, for your faith in me."

"You can thank Mulder for that, he was the one who reminded me why I trusted you in the first place. We all have a bright future ahead of us, let's not let those bastards win. Okay?"

When Mulder pulled up Scully got out and said that she was going to go ahead and grab some things. As Skinner got out of the car Mulder smiled at him, "Ready?"

Skinner nodded, "Thanks, man, I won't forget this."

"We all deserve our chance at a happy ending, go and make sure that you keep hold of Ellen."

Skinner sighed, "I will…and I'm very happy for you and Dana by the way, she looks radiant."

"I still feel like I'm dreaming," Mulder smiled at his friend. "We can talk tomorrow, you go and talk to Ellen. Tell Scully I'll wait down here for her."

* * *

Scully arrived downstairs about five minutes later, she saw Mulder leaning against his car with his eyes closed to the sun and smiled. She walked over quietly and slipped into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

Without opening his eyes Mulder wrapped her into his arms and leant to kiss her head. "You better move on ma'am, my girlfriend will be down any minute."

Scully giggled, "Girlfriend…I love the sound of that."

"I _love_ saying it," Mulder murmured happily. He opened his eyes, "Trent not with you?"

"Ellen said that this was about all of them so she wanted him to be a part of the conversation, he can always go and watch movies in my room if he needs some space."

"So it's just us?" Mulder confirmed happily. He loved spending time with his new friends but relished the idea of some time alone with Scully.

"You were right, Mulder, it's time to leave them to sort out their own lives…and it's _also_ time for us to get on with enjoying ours."

Mulder looked over her shoulder at her backpack, "What's in the bag?"

Scully grinned coyly, "I've packed for a sleepover...if you don't mind?"

" _Mind?"_ Mulder laughed.

"To be honest I've not been a very thorough packer," Scully pulled the backpack off her back and opened it. "I have…a bottle of Shiraz, some of that English chocolate that you love, the third Star Wars film… _and_ some suitable movie watching attire."

Mulder looked down casually, saw a flash of gold material, and loaded Scully into his car so quickly that she burst out laughing. He jumped into the driving side and as he pulled away the tires squealed slightly. As they drove quickly towards his apartment he glanced over at Scully, "I've always felt that you should live closer…" He said tightly as his eyes quickly scanned her body before he looked back at the road.

Scully smiled and bit her lip; life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

Scully stood in front of Mulder's mirror and smiled at her reflection, she had considered trying to do her hair but in the end she'd decided to leave it down. The two-piece costume looked good, it was almost an exact replica…even including the impressive boots.

She smelled the popcorn wafting under the door, now _this_ was a movie night!

Adjusting the armband slightly she walked towards the door and felt her heartbeat start to race. When Scully opened it and walked out Mulder almost dropped the bowl he was carrying on the floor, spilling some of the contents he slipped it clumsily onto the table.

"Oh my God Scully…you look…you're so…you…"

"Speechless, Mulder?"

"You're _so_ beautiful, Scully. I feel like my heart has broken every single day I've known you… _every_ single day I've not been able to touch you. You're… _flawless."_

Scully tried to speak but found herself lost for words; she walked over to Mulder slowly and watched as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She had fantasized about him looking at her like this for so long and suddenly had to push aside the anxiety that this was all just a dream.

But they were really _here._ He was _finally_ home… _with_ her.

"What is your will, _master?"_ Scully asked as she reached to run her fingers through his hair. She watched him shudder and drop his head, almost bowing before her.

" _Scully…"_ He groaned. He took a second and then looked up, "How is it possible that you love me? You could have anyone you wanted, but you want _me…?"_

"I love you…you are _all_ I want, Mulder. No one could match up to you. _"_

Mulder shook his head in wonder, "Our lives will never be normal Scully, we'll never be…"

Scully dropped to her knees in front of him and stopped his words with a kiss, after several long minutes Scully rested her forehead on his and spoke against his lips. "I _choose_ you, Mulder. You want to make me happy?"

Mulder nodded mutely and glanced over her body hungrily.

"Then just love me," she smiled simply.

Mulder laughed humorlessly and reached to rest his large warm hand on her practically naked hip, "Love you? You are _everything_ to me; you are…" he glanced up and down her body again, "…my _life._ "

Scully smiled and moved closer, joining their bodies from knee to chest, then she lifted her leg and wrapped her calf around his thigh. "So even after everything that's happened _we_ get a happy ending?"

Mulder wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed hungrily up the side of her neck. Gently lifting her up onto his couch he kissed her lips and smiled, _"So_ happy, Scully…"

THE END

* * *

 ** _Okay, so in the end I skipped the sham wedding and their denials at the end. I wouldn't change a word of Much Ado About Nothing, but the sham wedding wouldn't work in the modern era and I couldn't bring myself to let Mulder and Scully doubt each other, even for a few minutes :-)_**


End file.
